Wicked Way
by TheirGirl
Summary: Troy Bolton wants his wicked way with the new girl, Gabriela Montez. The other boys are thinking the same way too. The competition is on. Who will get their wicked way with the new girl? Who will keep the girl?


**Wicked Way**

East High School is the number one school in the state of Albuquerque. It is known for incredible academics, fantastic music and arts program, and an amazing athletics department. The most popular student the student would undoubtedly be Troy Bolton. That's me. I'm an incredible basketball player. I have brown hair and what girls would describe as "amazing blue eyes." My parents are extremely wealthy parents. Lucille Bolton, my mother, is the best surgeon in the state. My father, Jack Bolton, is a successful entrepreneur. He built a security product and sold it for four hundred billion dollars. My dad is now a worldwide known businessman. I am the only child so I'm used to getting what I want and being in control.

It's a new school year at East High. I pulled into the senior parking lot at the school which was already filled with overly excited students. I don't know how anyone could be so excited to be back at school. The place was flooded with freshmen thinking they were the shit now that they were in high school. I got out of my Audi that my parents got me when I passed my road test.

As I made my way to the school people started to greet with "hellos" and "hey mans" I don't even know these people so I just tend to ignore them. I walk up to my locker where my best friend Chad Danforth was. Chad has been my friend since preschool. His mother and my mother meet each other on the first day and decided that it would be a great idea for their children to have play dates. They thought were going to be the best of friends. Well, they were right. We are the best of friends. Chad is the brother I never had and wished I had.

"Hey Hoops," Chad greeted me with my nickname that he gave me when we younger. "How's it going, man?"

"Eh, nothing special," I shrugged.

Our friend Zeke scoffed, "Yeah, because going to the Caribbean isn't special. Look at you. You ain't as white as you used to be."

"It's not like I haven't been there before," I told him.

The bell rang throughout the hallway. Ugh, great, now I have to sit in class with, my not-so-lovely homeroom teacher, Ms. Darbus. This lady is crazy. She dresses up in elaborate clothing that does not match whatsoever. Ms. Darbus is crazy for the arts. When we have to learn about history she'll teach us about the history of the arts. For English she'll teach us about old plays. Ms. Darbus also hates technology. She freaks the fuck out when she hears a cell phone. She'll give three weeks of detention, painting backgrounds and sewing costumes for the upcoming play, if your phone goes off. Bottom line is that she's fucking crazy.

I walked in the classroom and sat down in my seat which was in the front. I did not choose this sit by choice. I was forced to sit here because I wasn't listening in the back of the room. So she sat me down in the front of the class to keep a close eye on me. The tardy bell rang which means class has started. I sighed, "Hello students," Ms. Darbus greeted, and "I hope you all had a wonderful summer. Now it's time for school for all you youngsters. Ah, senior year, the last year for you all before you are set into the world."

Ms. Darbus droned on and on in her welcome back speech. I toned out the rest of what she was saying but pretending I wasn't. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. I thank whoever is at that door interrupting Ms. Darbus' speech. "Hello Ms. Darbus," our principle, Dr. Matsui, greeted, "I have a new student for you."

Behind him was a gorgeous girl. She had curly brunette hair and brown eyes. The girl also had an hour glass figure and oval shaped face. Her cheek bones were exquisite which made me wonder if she was ever a model. She also had full pink lips which she was biting. _Damn!_ _That's fucking hot!_ My eyes traveled more down to her chest. They were nice, round, and mouthwatering. My eyes traveled farther down onto her legs which were exposed from her shorts.

I could hear Mr. Matsui talking to Ms. Darbus but I wasn't paying attention to what was being said. "Alright then," Ms. Darbus said loudly, "Class, this is Ms. Montez. She had just moved here from California. Please be nice and welcome her." _Oh, I'll treat her real nice._ "Ms. Montez, you can sit in the empty seat in the back over there."

Ms. Darbus pointed to the back seat were I used to sit. The gorgeous girl walked toward the back of the class. As she walked toward the back my eyes got a nice view of her ass. _Sweet mother of God! What an ass!_ It was a tight, firm, and nice rounded ass. My hands twitched and ached to grab it and squeeze it. Damn, the things I could do with that body.

Just looking at her body is driving me crazy. I want to take her on right here right now. I didn't give a fuck if people were in the room. Just then there was a twitch in the lower region of my anatomy. I stifled a groan from all the forming possibilities I would to the new girl. _Calm down, Troy, just calm down. She's just a chick, a super-hot sexy ass fuckable chick. FUCK! Dammit! I have a fucking boner in the middle of the class! She didn't even do or say anything yet! Quick, think of something not sexy! Puppies, bunnies, horses, kittens, pussies! I wonder what her pussy looks like. NO! Not helping! Okay, time to kick up a notch! Darbus in a bikini! _I threw up a little in my mouth. _Yeah, that helped._

Damn, I'm going crazy over this chick. There's only one way I can solve this. Get the new girl.

**A/N: Hey guys, tell me if you guys liked it and if I should continue. I also might delete my story Damaged. PM me if you want to "adopt" the story.**

**Much Love,**

**The Author**


End file.
